New Girls in Town
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Haruhi's cousin Konami transfers to the Academy, and when Haruhi asks for a favor, soon the Host Club is turned upside-down. When three of the hosts start to fall for her, what chaos will ensue to keep everyone together? And when another club from another school decides that they want her and go to extreme lengths to get her, what will happen? Where does Konami belong? T for stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Haruhi's Cousin?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**AN: Hello world... what's this? Hell if I know... *reads card shoved into her hand from random character* Oh. Oh yeah. So, this is my first OHSHC fic... I was inspired by Vic Mignogna at Otakon to get into it, since I absolutely adore Vic's voice... and I ****_got into it._**** Yeah. That's the danger of me being mixed with epic anime... I really shouldn't even be writing this, there's so much I have to write already... *sweatdrop* So if you're a fan of my other stories, I'm sorry... but if you're not, you should check them out, they're probably better than this will be. Eh. I have to stop doubting myself. Carry on...**

...

There was a new girl in class A of first year at Ouran Academy. She was the talk of the school. The Host Club was, of course, intrigued. They heard talk of her, but not even the Hitachiin twins – who were in her class – had managed to see her. The only clue was that Haruhi didn't seemed concerned with the girl at all. As if she had expected her.

They were trying to figure out who this girl was – even Kyoya didn't seem to have been able to find records on her – when Haruhi came in, late as usual. But she wasn't alone.

The Host Club paused at the sight of the two. Haruhi was holding the hand of a girl they had never seen – and they had seen a _lot_ of girls. She had sleek straight hair that went to her waist, and it was a deep red. Her eyes were shockingly familiar.

"Oh. Hey guys! This is the new girl, Fujioka-Ikeda Konami." "Pleasure." Konami bowed slightly.

The hosts were all partially agape. "Fujioka…?" Kyoya asked calmly. Haruhi smiled. "Yes, senpai. Konami's my cousin!"

Konami smiled, and it matched Haruhi's. Besides the hair, they looked identical. "Yes… Haruhi has told me about this Host Club. I was concerned when I saw her crossdressing, but… she explained her situation. I've heard a lot about you!" she beamed. Her overall tone was nervous and mistrusting, her voice just a slight pitch above Haruhi's.

"You never said you had a cousin!" Tamaki stated, shocked. "What's she doing here?" He had not yet regained his poise in front of her. Konami took a step back.

Haruhi kept her from leaving all together. "Her family just moved closer. She's transferred here._ Not_ on a _scholarship_," she added, "though she could've done it just the same."

"You've heard of Ikeda, correct? Well, my mother is the head of the Ikeda Jewels Company. We have one of the largest supplies and exports of fine gems and jewelry in the world. My mother wants me to take over the business when I'm older, and use her name Ikeda, but for now, I proudly use both of them. So it's Fujioka-Ikeda Konami. People typically call me by either… though I don't mind people using my first name at all…" She blushed, suddenly aware of the attention she was getting.

"Pleasure to meet you, Konami!" the twins stated, each taking one of her arms. She paled, struggling out of their grasps and attaching herself to Haruhi again.

Kyoya nodded, looking the actions over. "Yes, it makes sense that you were able to acquire a transfer to Ouran Academy. Your lineage and wealth are superb." "But wait – if you're so wealthy, then why is Haru-chan a commoner?" Honey asked innocently.

"My _father_ refuses any help offered from his brother, even though I wouldn't mind at all. And they used to live far away, so it wasn't like I was able to hang out with her all the time." She rolled her eyes, "It's not like it's a big deal. We manage fine."

"There's something that _I_ would like to know…" Kyoya stated sharply. "What are we going to have to do in order to keep Miss Fujioka-Ikeda's mouth shut about Haruhi's gender, hmm?" He smiled at the two girls. Konami hid herself behind her cousin.

Haruhi patted the girl's head behind her back. "You're doing a very good job, Konami. He's not going to hurt you… that I know of. Just hold on a bit longer." She turned back to the others.

"Actually, I don't think that will be a problem. She won't say anything so long as you guys help us out in return." "…What are we supposed to help her with?" Tamaki asked questioningly, attempting to look at her, as she was still cowering.

Haruhi sighed, as if she couldn't be troubled. "Konami was raised primarily by her parents and a tutor. She's hardly ever been in public and has a severe case of social anxiety. I'm honestly surprised I managed to find her. That's why the twins couldn't find her in class… she was hiding. She's not used to being with anyone outside of family or her tutor… which can make school rather hard. It's actually quite amazing that I even got her to this room, and that she actually _spoke_ to you guys. You're the first new people she's said anything to all day. So I was wondering if you could let her hang out with the club and help loosen her up… since you guys love making girls happy."

"Hmm…" Tamaki murmured before appearing next to them. He lifted Konami's chin up with a delicate finger, and brought her face an inch away from his. She immediately went bright red, eyes wide with fear as he spoke. "Would you like to be an experiment of the Host Club? To see if we can… charm you into embracing society?"

They did not expect what happened next. Her lips tightened and she – what seemed to be instinctively – punched him in the chest, managing to wind him. She then ran off faster than they could pay attention to.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, that was a failure. Are you guys up to it?" "It would be promising to get on Miss Fujioka-Ikeda's good side…" Kyoya noted. "Yeah, she seems pretty cool!" the twins added, nodding. Honey smiled. "She's really pretty!" and Mori nodded in agreement with him.

"So boss, what do you think?" the Hitachiins asked, standing on either side of him. Tamaki took a deep breath.

"If it pleases our Princess Haruhi… we shall shatter Princess Konami's social anxiety!"

Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. "Just what did I get Konami into…?"

...

**AN: What do you think? Is it crap? Is it worth continuing? I've barely started... Ah, well, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Steps!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**AN: Thanks to my two lovely reviewers! Also, today marks my first year on here. It's my anniversary! I've written a lot in the year that's passed, more than most people know... So if you have the time, check out some of my other stories! You may like them~!**

...

The next day all of the hosts except for Haruhi were waiting in the abandoned music room.

"Konami's just as cute as Haruhi." Hikaru reasoned, looking at his brother. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "For once I have to disagree. Something about Konami is… different."

"She's certainly more feminine," Kyoya stated blandly, "and not having any debt to repay to the club is nice. Her family is certainly high up… getting to know her better would be helpful."

"Takashi thinks Kona-chan is really pretty!" Honey said cutely, giggling, and glancing at his cousin. "What do you think of her, Tama-chan?"

"Well…" the Host King started, "she's adorable, just like Haruhi… but there's something about her that's different. I have to agree with the devil on this case." Kaoru smirked.

"You may agree with me, boss, but I think we mean it differently."

At that moment, Haruhi walked in, pulling Konami behind her. Her cousin quickly hid herself behind her back.

"So… Senpai, what do you have in store?" As if cuing Tamaki, he spread his arms wide and gave a warm smile. "Ah, Princess Konami, you have arrived. Today you shall have a private session, one-on-one, with each of the lovely hosts. We shall start with… Mori-senpai."

In a flash Konami had been forced onto a couch and was facing Mori. The others could not be seen – but they could be seen by the others.

For a while, it was very quiet. Mori almost seemed to be refusing to look at Konami, while she was staring at him, eyes wide. With that mixed into her expression with slightly parted lips, and a faint blush, she seemed to be terrified.

Finally, she spoke very, very quietly. "You're… Morinozuka Takashi." He nodded. She jumped in her seat, looking down.

Silence again. After a while, the blush faded from her face. She looked back up at him, and seemed a little surprised to see him finally looking at her.

"You're beautiful… Princess Fujioka-Ikeda." He said it so softly, Konami barely heard it. The blush returned. "Oh… Mori-senpai."

She glanced over near the area where she suspected they were being watched. "…Thank you for trying to talk to me. I'm just… not used to… so many… But you're… so quiet…"

A brief smile flitted across her face. "It's nice."

A matching smile was on Mori's face for a mere second. "Yes… it is."

After another slightly awkward silence, Mori patted the seat next to him. Konami, understanding immediately, was not one to ignore her Senpai.

She sat down next to him, looking down and blushing again. Mori instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her in closer, forcing her upper body and head onto his chest. She squeezed eyes shut, face bright red, fingers clutching his shirt tightly in shock.

"M-Mori-senpai… I'm not s-sure if this is a good… idea…"

In return, he rubbed soothing circles along her side. "Just stay calm and quiet. If you cannot handle this, the others will surely overwhelm you." _I really hope they don't. She's small and cute. It would be a shame to see her afraid. Like Haruhi._

After a few more minutes of silence, Mori felt her grip on him slowly release, and she was no longer shaking. Her breathing eased.

After a second she sat up, erect. She turned around, looking straight at the area where the others were hidden. "Haurhi~! I'm not afraid of Mori-senpai anymore!" Haruhi shot up from where she was crouching. "Really? Not at all? He's the first person outside of our family and your tutor that you aren't afraid of!"

Haruhi smiled at the other hosts. "Let's try someone else!"

…

"Hi, Kona-chan~!" Honey said happily, bringing a cake to the small table between the sofas. Konami had pressed herself against the back of her respective couch, looking just as uncomfortable as she had before.

"Haru-chan says she doesn't like sweets, but I don't believe her! _Everyone_ loves sweets… I'm pretty sure even my brother does deep down!" He smiled adorably. Konami laughed nervously.

"Oh… Haninozuka Mitsukuni…" "You can just call me Honey! Everyone else does!" "A-Alright, Honey-senpai…"

He edged the cake closer to her. "Do you like strawberry or chocolate more, Kona-chan?" "Um…" her face flushed red and she went quiet, focused on his big eyes that were staring at her with a hidden determination. _So much louder…_

"It's okay, Kona-chan! You don't have to be scared of me! Have some cake, cake always calms me down!"

"Yeah right," Hikaru smirked, whispering. "It only makes him more hyper." Kaoru added.

"C-Can you s-stop looking at m-me that way, H-Honey-senpai?" Konami stuttered, voice going up a few octaves. "I-It's a little uncomfortable." "Hmm?"

Honey looked at her curiously. "If you want, you can hold Usa-chan! He's good at calming me down…" "N-No, Senpai, t-that's fine…" She had heard of just how precious that bunny was. She wasn't going to get involved.

Finally, she agreed to have some cake, in order to stop being asked. She carefully stabbed the chocolate cake with her fork. She brushed her crimson hair out of her face, taking a smooth bite.

Honey looked delighted. "Aw, Kona-chan~! You're as cute as Haru-chan is when she eats cake!"

"Ah–" Konami said, surprised, as she jumped in her seat. Her face was as red as her hair. Her head immediately bobbed down, hiding her face. "Haruhi…" she murmured, "What have you shown these boys?"

…

After seeing that Honey was going to progress no further, they decided it was time for someone else. One of the twins, they hoped. But there was a slight problem…

"I don't see why we have to go separately!" Hikaru said, annoyed, "I mean, our Host act is all about brotherly love anyways. That requires _both_ of us. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai may do fine on their own, but our act _won't_ work." "Hikaru," Kaoru warned.

Tamaki sighed, shaking his hand. He jabbed a thumb at Konami, who currently had her eyes squeezed shut and ears covered by her hands. She looked like Haruhi did during thunderstorms – afraid and vulnerable to the point of nearly no return. "Guys, just hurry up and choose which one of you will go first! I don't think she'll be able to take much more of this. It is not kind to stress out our Princesses while they wait~…" he said it with a dangerous polite undertone. He would do anything to make his Princess Haruhi happy – and if Konami was happy, Haruhi would be happy.

"Besides," Haruhi said quietly, putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "I don't think Konami can take two of you guys at once. Especially _you_ _two_. How about Hikaru goes first. He's the oldest." _And if he goes first, and scares Konami too badly, then Kaoru can come in and calm her down. He is, after all, more mature than his brother when they're not together, _Haruhi thought, nodding.

The Hitachiins looked at each other. "…Okay…"

Hikaru sat down across from Konami as the others hid. "Hey. You can open your eyes now, Fujioka-Ikeda Konami. It's just… you and me."

In reality, Hikaru was quite bored. He simply did not find Konami as appealing as Haruhi. He was sure if his brother could say the same, he was quite suspicious of him.

Actually, he reasoned, it would be better if he liked Haruhi and Kaoru liked Konami. Sure, as twins that were eerily identical about everything, including their crushes on Haruhi. But they had been a little concerned that if their infatuation with her progressed, they might fight over her. They didn't want to do that. They had never fought before, after all. It would be stupid to start doing so over a girl… And if they liked _different_ girls, they would have each other's support instantly.

Konami looked at him with one eye. He was glancing to the side, looking annoyed and deep in thought. Was… he ignoring her?

She let out a slight breath of relief. She jumped just as he glanced back at her. "Oh. Look. You're paying attention. That's good, I guess." He sounded bored. That… bothered her.

"Am I boring you?" she asked, "I'm sorry if my _anxiety problem_ is _boring_ to you. I'd just rather not faint or start openly bawling every time I enter this school." Her tone had a snarky, annoyed tone that sounded familiar.

_Ah… she sounds just like Haruhi does when she's pissed. _That was the sole thought that ran through all of the boys' minds at that moment, alarmed.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's the first time we've heard you with _attitude_." He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands, elbows on the table. "How is it that you can talk so rashly when we all know you're scared to even look at one of us?"

"H-Hey," Konami said, pressing herself further back into the couch, face becoming red once more, eyes sparked with fear, "N-No need to get closer, seriously… you're making me uncomfortable."

"I'm making you _uncomfortable_?" Hikaru asked innocently with a dangerous smile. He came over, sitting next to her, crawling closer as she edged away. He gently cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

She bit her lip, eyes wide and displaying her horror. "H-Hikaru..?! P-Please don't b-be so forward!"

"Gah!" She kicked him in the chest, flipping herself over the side of the couch. She ran to the door, yellow uniform blazing out behind her. She tried the handles, panicking. They didn't budge.

She fell, exasperated, to her knees. "_Haruhi_," she called, voice thin, "did you seriously lock the doors? That's… that's… _cruel_."

Haruhi came over, sighing, as Konami buried her face in her hands. She bent over, patting her cousin on the head. "Konami… come on… I know this is hard and I'm proud of you for not having a serious mental breakdown… but you're only half way done…"

…

"Hey… I'm sorry about Hikaru… He didn't really know what approach to take, and we're not really used to taking people into our world so suddenly. I'm sure that that won't happen again."

Konami looked up from her folded hands into his sharp eyes. He was… different from his brother. They looked alike, but they were different. Kind of like… her and Haruhi.

"You're different." It was blunt, and quiet, but it struck him forcefully. "What do you mean, 'you're different'?" He didn't sound offended or angry, simply intrigued.

Konami blushed, embarrassed. "Oh… well, you're different from your brother. You sound different, and you act different. Just because I'm… scared and uncomfortable around people I don't know, doesn't mean I'm not paying attention."

"You… think so?" he asked quietly. "You know, you're different from Haruhi too. I mean, you're cousins, not twins, but you're both… ah…" he stopped there. Konami tilted her head slightly, giving a tiny smile.

Kaoru shook his head, moving on. "You guys are a little different too."

Konami gave a small, nervous chuckle. "Thanks…? Haruhi tells me that… you and Hikaru like causing trouble. Being sheltered inside a house for sixteen years… I got bored pretty easily. My parents were always hiring new help, maids, chefs, the like. They were never around long enough for me to know, so I guess that they stayed away from me as not to scare me… no one would entertain me as a child. My tutor only came by a few times a week, so I didn't have a lot to do… I started pranking the new staff, knowing they wouldn't be around for long."

Kaoru smiled. "Really? You like that kind of thing?" Konami seemed a little jumpy at his enthusiasm; however, she was no longer blushing hysterically. "Y-Yeah… Maybe if I manage to get more comfortable around the club… you'll see…"

Haruhi was a little surprised. "Wow," she whispered from her hiding space, "I didn't think that she and Kaoru would hit it off so well. She's nearly as comfortable with Kaoru as she was with Mori-senpai." "It is rather interesting how well she reacts to being alone with a person who allows her to act calmly and is capable of acting calmly themselves." Kyoya stated, looking thoughtful.

"Well then," he smiled, pushing his glasses up, "I suppose it's my turn."

…

"So you're… Ootori Kyoya…? Third son of Ootori Yoshio?" Her voice was meek and quiet again. Kyoya put forth a charming smile. "Why, yes. I am."

Konami stopped for a second, looking up and into his eyes. Something changed about her timid demeanor.

"I've met your family before. I don't think you were there."

He froze. "You've… met the Ootoris?"

Konammi nodded, looking deep into thought. "Yes. Or, at least, I've met your father and brothers… All three of them only really seemed to care about my mother, not my father… I was too scared to come out. Your father asked about me, and he was wondering if they we were going to expand our family any further. He wondered if my parents wanted a son, saying that having a daughter takeover would be unconventional."

She gave an awkward smile and a weak laugh. "He also said that sometimes, having a female heir was only good for a wife offering. He hinted something at that. I think he threw both of us under the bus."

Kyoya's surprise was only shown in his eyes. "What… do you mean?" "Well, it's just that my family knew of the Ootoris, who didn't, and we knew that they had a son my age. You, Senpai. I read his tone of voice… and my parents were discussing it later. It almost sounded as if he wanted you to marry me, since he thought it was unlikely that you'd be his successor. That way he knew your talents wouldn't be wasted."

She seemed a little sad. "Of course, I think that's foolish. Judging off of the way your brothers acted, I hope you do pass them. It'd be nice to see a little flair in the successor. They serve only to please, but whoever takes over has to have _personality_. Though there's been very little question about whether or not _I_ would be the heir to the Ikedas since then, my parents have at least allowed me to be myself. That's why I'm _Fujioka_-Ikeda. I don't care about what others think of me. I'll be myself and succeed as _me_. You should try that too." She gave a smile, the nervous flush still showing slightly on her face.

Kyoya gave her a quizzical look, looking genuinely interested for once. Was Konami worth his time? She was an heiress, she was valuable… his father was apparently invested in the Ikedas as well.

But was her importance really what was interesting him?

"Kyoya-senpai looks confused," Hikaru said, glancing at Tamaki, "That's awfully weird to see…" Kaoru added, also looking at their 'daddy'.

"Yeah… It looks like dear Kyoya's getting flustered. He's lost all control in this. It looks like Daddy's new girl is just as insightful as his favorite daughter!" Tamaki teased. Haruhi didn't bother asking how suddenly she and Konami managed to be sisters in Tamaki's little Club Family.

"Ah, well," Tamaki said, shooting up and making a rose appear out of nowhere, "it's time for the King to do his job!"

…

"Why, hello, Princess Konami." Tamaki smiled, reaching over the table and kissing her hand gently, casting his eyes up in a way that only made Konami more nervous.

"Ah… S-Suoh T-Tamaki. You're in charge here, right? That's what Haruhi told me." It came out as a squeak as she retracted her hand.

"Why _yes_, I am. You, Princess, can call me King." He smiled at her in a way that would send the typical girls screaming. She simply blushed furiously and laughed nervously. "…O-okay… Senpai…"

Tamaki assumed that he was simply charming her into speechlessness. On the other hand, Konami felt like she was ready to try jumping out a window since the doors were locked. Sure, Tamaki was handsome and charming to a fault, but that didn't help. Konami wasn't sure how to react to attractive guys, or any kind of guy.

She had always been alone.

So when Tamaki realized that his looks and charm would not be enough to win her over, he decided a different route – to just talk to her. Like he would any of his friends.

Which ended up, of course, with him babbling idiotically. Sure, Konami rationalized, he was nice, but he was so eager and loud… she felt herself still shying away.

She remembered what Mori had said about the others being overwhelming. She had to agree. She was slowly becoming more able to deal with meeting a new person one at a time, but… this was still crazy.

And she was having a hard time placing Tamaki anyways. What was a word that described him perfectly?

"Uh-oh," Haruhi said, grimacing. The others looked at her. "What's up?" the twins chorused. "See her face? She's thinking. I have a feeling that she's going to do exactly what I did to Senpai… and I'm not sure how she'll react… to what _he_ does…"

She said it a second later, cutting through Tamaki's chatter with her soft voice. "You're irritating, Senpai."

Tamaki went white and sat, depressed, in the Emo Corner, while an aura of gloom surrounded him. "My new daughter doesn't even like me…" he simpered.

Konami stood abruptly, shocked, as she looked over at the self-proclaimed King. "Tamaki-senpai? What's wrong? Your… daughter?"

She looked over at the hiding spot, concerned. "Is he okay? Haruhi?"

Haruhi stood at her cousins plead. "Yeah, he does that a lot. And don't worry about the daughter thing, he's a little weird about that… just ignore it. Anyways, it's getting late Konami. We oughta go home. You were pretty good today; it seemed that Mori-senpai really helped you adjusting to the whole 'meeting people' thing. Tomorrow we'll try something new!"

"Something _new_?" Konami asked, pulling a face. "There's more? _Haruhi_…" she whined, falling on her cousin.

Haruhi sighed. "You're so pathetic sometimes Konami… come on; let's go… tomorrow you'll take on everyone at once!"

...

**AN: This was... very long for me... *faints* I typically try to get at least one thousand words per chapter for my stories, though it can vary... this was a little over three thousand... took me a while... But I wanted to get something out today, so I did! *smile* R&R~**


End file.
